It Was Just A Toothbrush
by SMackedFan
Summary: It's just a toothbrush at my place Mac, it's not like I'm asking you to marry me!" Just a fun, smexy one-shot! SMacked all the way! Borderline M rating; rated just to be safe ;


**CSI:NY – It Was Just A Toothbrush**

**Summary: "It's just a toothbrush at my place Mac, it's not like I'm asking you to marry me" SMacked, smexy one-shot! Borderline M rating; rated to be safe.**

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a smexy/steamy story so be kind ;) It's nothing too graphic or smutty, but rated M just to be safe, so take that into consideration. Anyway, I was asked a couple of times to try my hand at this, so here it is. Hopefully it worked :s **

_**~Dedicated to all those hurting SMacked fans out there. Be patient friends; our day will come! (hehe) Also dedicated to my dear friend AIP who's kept my spirits up with her amazing stories during this depressing SMacked drought. You rock!~**_

**...**

As he finished brushing his teeth and rinsing his mouth out first with water then a swig of Listerine; Mac smirked as he dropped his blue toothbrush into the holder next to Stella's pink one.

'_You know you didn't have to run out just to buy me a toothbrush'_ he had remembered telling her as his mind flashed back to that first night he had stayed at her place; which now seems like eons ago.

'_Well now you'll have one for when you stay over' _she shrugged and flashed an innocent smile.

'_Stella...'_

'_It's just a toothbrush at my place Mac, it's not like I'm asking you to marry me'_ she had teased and he smirked.

'_What I meant was, I could have just used yours' _he told her and her face instantly scrunched up which garnered a small laugh to escape his lips.

'_It's not like we haven't swapped saliva already' _he smirked at her but she shook her head vigorously.

'_uh uh'_ she quickly contested. _'You don't share a toothbrush it's just... icky'_ she finished her thought and Mac cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow at her.

'_icky?' _he laughed as the word rolled off his tongue. _'Is that the technical term?' _

'_Don't be mean to me'_ she nudged his midsection with her elbow as her face displayed a mock pout. _'I just... have a thing about toothbrushes'_ she shrugged as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

'_Okay' _he sighed. _'Crazy...'_ he had stated in a humorously high-pitched tone which garnered him another elbow to his stomach.

'_I'm just kidding'_ he had laughed. _'Stella Bonasera' _he began; his hand held up in the air as he began into his mock speech; _'I hereby pledge to never use any toothbrush but my own and to respect your oddly and possibly erratically strict rules regarding oral hygiene'_

He sighed as his mind returned back to the present; her quirky traits were just as endearing back then as they are today, he thought to himself.

"Hey you" her warm voice greeted him as she suddenly appeared behind him and slipped her hands around his naked chest and planted a kiss on his shoulder blade before resting her chin on his shoulder and staring at their reflection in the mirror.

"Hey" he grinned as his right hand came up to cover hers over his chest. "Did I wake you up?"

"Mm mmm" she shook her head negatively. "Couldn't sleep anyway" she shrugged.

"Something on your mind?" He asked with a twinge of concern in his tone as he turned his head to face her.

"More like, some_one_" she purred in his ear as her left hand began slowly sliding down his chest and stomach, finally stopping at the waistband of his pyjama pants as her fingers danced along the edges of the fabric.

"Stella..." Mac groaned as his shoulders involuntarily shuddered and small shiver bumps formed on his flesh.

"Yes Mac?" she asked with a flirty grin as his right hand clutched hers even tighter to his chest and he closed his eyes.

"I um..." he began as her fingers continued their dangerous flirtation with his waistband.

"Have to..." his stomach sucked in and his eyes closed even tighter as he delighted in her touch.

"Go to work soon" he finally managed to form a complete sentence and with those simple words her hands left him; as well as her warm body that was pressed up against his back.

"Okay" she shrugged nonchalantly as she turned on her heel and began to head out of the bathroom.

"What? Are you kidding me?" Mac huffed as his eyes blinked open the instant her hands broke contact with his body.

"Tease" he called out after her and she stopped to shoot her head back over her shoulder and stare him down.

"Tease?" she scoffed at his accusation. "Nobody's teasing you. If you want it, come and get it" she playfully challenged with a sly wink before turning back around and continued towards the bedroom; swaying her hips as she walked.

"Oh, you're going to get it" Mac called out as he raced out of the bathroom; causing Stella to giggle as he chased after down the hallway.

"Mac!" She squealed in high pitched laughter as he scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder once he had caught up to her.

"Shhhhh" he warned her, but to no avail.

"Put me down" she laughed uncontrollably as her fists gently beat down on his back.

"Okay" he sighed before gently tossing her onto the plush mattress; causing her to shriek with laughter once again.

"You are so bad" she tried telling him in a firm tone and a straight face; neither of which lasted long as he began prowling over top of her like a jungle cat approaching its prey.

"You started it" he reminded her before covering her mouth with his as his lips hungrily devoured hers. She moaned in pleasure as his tongue forcefully swept into her mouth and her hands instinctively snaked up his neck until she was grasping at short strands of dark brown hair; forcing him to remain as close as physically possible.

His lips left hers and began making their way down her neck as he kissed, sucked, and nipped at her tender flesh until he had found her weak spot on the crook of her neck and her body automatically writhed into his; her hips grinding against his and her left leg wrapping itself around him in an effort to keep their bodies close.

"Macccc" she moaned as her fingernails lightly scraped his nape. But before she had a chance to utter another syllable his mouth was back on hers; their tongues once again duelling with passion.

His hand slid down her sides until they rested on her hips and he slowly began teasing the fabric of the bottom of her nightshirt with his fingers; refusing at first to do anything other than fondle it in his strong hands as the backs of his fingers would occasionally brush against her flesh causing her core to warm even further with each accidental touch.

"Macccc" this time was more of a whine than a moan and Mac let out a small chuckle as he lifted his head up and looked her straight on.

"What?" he asked and she just huffed in response and he laughed again. "You want me to take it off?" he asked casually and she nodded with eager anticipation.

"Okay" he sighed before moving his body down slightly then lowering his head down to trail kisses down her collarbone and finally to her chest.

"Mac!" she whined again as her hands once again retreated to his hair and her fingers got lost in the strands as she gently tugged them.

"Mmm hmmm" he slowly nodded without allowing his lips to leave her perfect body. He knew exactly what she wanted, but wasn't quite ready to give it to her just yet. _Now I see why women get such a kick out of this _he thought to himself. He continued kissing her over top of her shirt and it was driving her absolutely mad. As he finally reached her waist, his mouth eagerly covered the sensitive spot right beneath her hip bone and he gently nipped and sucked on the skin, teasing it and causing her to moan with delight as her core ignited further every time his gifted tongue met her sizzling flesh.

"Oh god Mac" she had managed. Finally deciding his slow torture was enough he took the edging of her tank top in his teeth and gently yanked on it so it slowly slid up her now trembling frame until it rested, bunched up around her neckline; leaving her ample breasts exposed for his viewing pleasure.

"So beautiful" he had mumbled before he took one of them in his mouth; gently sucking and exploring it with his tongue while his hand covered the other one; massaging it forcefully but sensually as his overheated brain had to remind him to breathe. His mouth still covering her breast he brought his gaze up to watch Stella as she clenched the pillows beneath her head with what seemed to be all the strength she could muster at the time.

_God I need her_. His body painfully reminded him as his strong need strained against the fabric of his pants.

"Come here" she breathed as she placed her hands on either side of his head to force him back up to her; as if she could read his mind; or at least his body.

"I need you now" she told him and he wouldn't argue. Both sets of hands worked vigilantly to remove their last vestments of clothing while lips remained attached until all their clothes were scattered through different parts of the bedroom; a shirt hanging over a lamp, pants tangled together in a massive ball with the blanket at the end of the bed and Mac couldn't be certain, but he was sure his boxers were still hanging from his foot as Stella wasn't completely successful at removing them, but he didn't care nor did he notice for more than that split second as passion and desire completely engulfed him.

"Oh god Stella" Mac groaned as he entered her; and she responded in kind by calling his name as her fingernails scraped along his back.

"Feels so..." he tried to form a sentence but his brain failed him as another sensation surged through his body like a bolt of electricity.

"Don't stop... Please Mac" she breathed heavily before her mouth covered his ear and he thrusted harder into her as he delighted in the feeling of her tongue around his ear.

"Mmmmm" Mac groaned as they continued to move as one in heated passion; both bodies now on fire.

"God you're amazing" he praised as her teeth gently nibbled his earlobe.

"Mac... now" Stella moaned into his ear as her fingernails dug into his shoulder blades.

"Now" he confirmed as he gave a few more powerful thrusts until both called the other's name and the room fell silent as Mac collapsed on top of Stella; sweat dripping from his body and mixing with hers until it found its final resting place on the damp sheets beneath them.

His breathing was laboured, as was hers and he lay there still for only a moment before he knew he needed to get his weight off of her. Finally garnering enough strength he rolled himself over onto his back, bringing her with him until she was spooned up at his side with her head resting on his chest.

"You're going to be late for work" she noted teasingly as she poked his muscular chest.

"Totally worth it" he shrugged. "Besides, I can't help it you're such a bad influence on me"

"Me a bad influence?" she gasped with mock hurt. "What did I do?" she asked innocently as she looked up at him. He didn't respond with words, instead shot her a knowing glance and a raised eyebrow that told her _'you know exactly what you did'_

"Okay, maybe I started it" she giggled lightly before planting a warm kiss on his chest.

"Ya think?" Mac deadpanned.

"Do you have to go?" Stella asked regrettably as she noted the time on the small bedside alarm clock.

"Soon" Mac shrugged as he reached over for his blackberry on the nightstand. "No calls yet, so just an never-ending stack of paperwork on my desk calling my name right now. But it's not going anywhere" he smirked before leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Oh good" she replied through a long yawn as her body slightly stretched and Mac pulled the sheet up over them.

"What, now you can sleep?" he scoffed and she nodded with a bright smile and her eyes closed.

"Mmm hmm. Thank you" she murmured and he let out a small chuckle as he rolled his eyes.

He let his own eyes close for only a brief moment, allowing his heart rate to return to normal and to simply bask in the post-love making bliss until a small whimpering noise was heard and both shot their eyes open as they looked back to the night stand to the red blinking light.

"Shhh" stella had hushed him so they could hear better.

Another whimper was heard, followed by a slight gurgle and both bodies sighed heavily as they sunk further into the mattress.

"I'll go" Stella said plainly as she tried to sit up but Mac's arm shot out to stop her.

"No, I got it. You just rest" he smiled as he sat up and leaned over to plant a kiss on her forehead.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure" he confirmed as he reached for his boxers and pants and slid into them.

"Have I told you how much I love you yet today Mr. Taylor?" she asked sleepily as her head nestled back into the pillow.

"No. But, you _show_ me everyday Mrs. Taylor" he smirked as he sauntered out of the bedroom and down the hallway.

"Alright Dylan" he sighed. "Daddy's coming little guy" he announced before pushing his way into another room.

[END]

****Well? What did you think? Hope you liked the cute and fluffy ending ;) and of course the smexiness throughout the rest of the story, hehe ;) Let me know, as I mentioned this is my first shot at this so any comments would be greatly appreciated! If it sucked, I will bow out gracefully and return to my comfort zone of angst or the occasional fluff piece, lol. Thanks for reading! Hope to hear from you****


End file.
